El amor me llego en la fiesta
by Daniel Max Niobe Lumen
Summary: En las fiestas no solo es divercion y parranda, tambien puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida. Les traigo un fic especial de regalo, sera HaibakuxChris
1. Chapter 1

El amor me llego en la fiesta

Charapter 1: Todo por una apuesta

Hola amigos, este es un fic especial que se lo debo a Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler perdóname el retraso pero mi enamoramiento excesivo, tareas y exámenes no me dejan cumplir con mi vida privada espero te guste y para los demás lectores, este es un fic casi Oc asi que disfrútenlo, los veo en las notas de Autor *u*

Hola mi nombre es Haibaku Ishida, por ahora les dire como soy:

La verdad, mis aspectos de vida cambian mucho, por lo común mi temperamento es algo bipolar, en algunos casos, mi temperamento alegre y en otros algo frió, pero soy más extrovertido que nada. Cuando yo siento que a mi me quieren mucho, me alegro, cuando me siento abandonado emocional, física o literalmente, me pone a llorar o a derramar lágrimas. Siento que la amistad es lo más importante en la vida, lo ven así soy yo, pero asi me acepto.

Me visto, pues de una manera particular, la cual me agrada: me visto como Dan en Bakugan Gundalian Invaders en la Tierra y en otros casos, como Dan en el segundo arco de Mechtanium Surge (refiriéndome a partir del episodio 27).

Mi aspecto, bueno solo les diré como me veo: mi tez es blanca, mi cabello es café alborotado el color de los ojos pueden variar entre rojos, negros, cafés, verdes, azules, etc según su estado de ánimo.

Ahora que sabesn como soy les contare lo que paso hoy, pero hace unas cuantas horas, les estoy diciendo esto a las tres de la mañana así no me gana hablar en bano

Era un viernes cualquiera, bueno casi cualquiera…

Vengan, vengan todos están invitados a la fiesta de Anubias, esta noche a las 9:00 en punto, sera en la misma mansión de Anubias- se escuchaban los alardeos de Ben y Noah

Oye bro, vas a ir a la fiesta, se ve que todos van a ir

Si, pero espero no ser tan alborotado como siempre- le dije feliz a Dan

Ok entonces voy a suponer que allá te veo verdad?

Si, asi es- le dije afirmando con la cabeza

Pues llegue a mi casa y como siempre me puse a hacer mi tarea, tarde un poco pero lo logre, después de eso se me ocurrió comer algo, tenia hambre ewe, después fui a lavarme los dientes y al final tome una ducha muy larga, me seque me vesti, y también intente que mi cabello se aplacara, fue inútil, el siguió mtan feliz como siempre así que asi me fui a la fiesta

Que hondas, supongo que ya debemos entrar ¿verdad?- me dijo Dan tan despistado como siempre

Si, Shun me dijo que ya estaba adentro

Ok, supongo que debemos irnos- me dijo adelantándose a entrar a la casa de Anubias

Entramos y bueno, la verdad no estaba nada mal, era algo cool su casa, de echo había demasiados chicos y chicas de la escuela así que entre y fui con mis amigos

Que tal Haibaku- me dijo Shun con los ojos cerrados

Wow, me viste así de fácil?

Claro, que esperabas, yo huelo a las personas- dijo mientras Dan y yo nos hicimos pequeñitos

De pronto alguien nos puso una mano en los hombros, volteamos y nos dimos cuanta de que era Ren

Hola, ¿que hay?- nos dijo alegre

No no hay nada- dijo Dan

Y que, listos para las chicas?-nos dijo Ren ansioso

Ablando de eso…- dijo Dan- boy con Runo, la convenceré de que tome algo-nos dijo mientras se iba

Idiota ¬¬- dijimos todos

Bueno, y ustedes dos?-nos dijo Ren a Shun y a mi

Bueno, no hay mas que hacer- dijo Shun con la misma actitud de siempre

Ok, yo no estoy apartado- dije alegre

Bueno, saben que Shun ve con esa chica de cabello marrón, supongo que la as visto no, se llama Alice, ve con ella y veamos que pasa-le dio la indicación a Shun

Ok, denme suerte n_n- nos dijo Shun retirándose

Y tu Haibaku, quiero que vallas…- se quedo viendo a todos lados- quiero que vallas con esa chica, la de cabello rubio claro, quiero que la ilusiones

No, no viejo no boy a jugar con ella, no es mi estilo-le dije algo serio

Bueno, entonces intenta algo con ella- me dijo Ren muy pícaro

P-pero-me quede plasmado

Ve por ella tigre- dijo Ren aventándome hacia esa chica, por suerte no se dio cuenta

Me acerque hacia donde estaba, iba algo tímido, pero llegue y le dije:

Hola!- le dije con un poco de ganas

Hola!- me dijo con una mirada muy sexy

Era una hermosa chica, con color de cabello rubio, unos ojos morados fuertes, iba vestida con unos jeans color negros, una camiseta roja con brillos y una chamarra gris delgada encima

Como te llamas?- dije un poco nervioso, ya que era muy bonita

Me llamo Chris, tu como te llamas?- me dijo

Mi Nombre es Haibaku, ¿te gusta estar aquí en la fiesta?- le pregunte

Pues si, esta genial, la música es buena me encanta de este tipo de música electrónica- me dijo volteando hacia arriba

¿Te gusta la electrónica? Genial, esa es de mis músicas favoritas- le respondí alegre

O que bien, ya tenemos algo en común- me dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

Sabes, siento como si antes ya te hubiera visto, no nos conoceremos- le dije alegre

No se, yo siento casi lo mismo, ¿tendremos un laso o algo así?- me respondió con una duda

Pues eso estaría muy cool-le dije, pero empezó a vibrar mi celular, revise y era un mensaje de Ren

Dale varios cumplidos, y después invítala a bailar- cuando leí eso, me sonroje mucho

Pasa algo?- me pregunto Chris

No nada- pensé en el mensaje y le dije- sabes eres muy bonita- pero la verdad estaba igual de sonrojado

E-en serio?- me pregunto sonrojada

Si, claro, tienes un estilo que en ninguna otra chica pueda tener- le dije acercándome a ella y sonrojándonos los dos mas

De verdad? pues eso me halaga mucho-me respondió sonriendo

Pues porque, tan solo estoy diciendo la verdad, quieres bailar un poco- termine de desirle con un poco menos de sonrojo

Claro, vamos- me dijo sonriendo

Así que pasamos un buen rato riendo jugueteando y bailando, pero sabia que Ren no iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran asi, se escucho su voz ern el micrófono

Y esta canción es para todos los enamorados y enamoradas que hay en este lugar, gracias a Anubias por dejarme presentar esta canción, y para todos aquellos que bailen solo a una pareja los tomaremos con el reflector de amor n.n

Bueno, supongo que debemos retirarnos, no creo que quieras bailar eso conmigo, ¿o si?- le pregunte

Pues, bueno no me molestaría- me respondió levemente sonrojada

Aaa, bueno entonces a bailar-le deje acercando mi cuerpo al de ella, y tomando su mano y mi otra mano fue hasta su cintura, eso me sonrojo mucho pero bueno lo disfrute

Después, el entupido de Ren volvió a decir: En 30 segundos tendremos a la pareja de nuestro reflector del amor, la pareja ganara increíbles premios, así que no dejen de bailar con su pareja- aun así no dejamos de bailar porque, bueno Ren no seria tan cruel como para ponérmelo a mi- y ay va el reflector!- grito Ren

Pero para mi suerte de perro mojado y aporreado Ren lo puso justo donde estábamos bailando Chris y yo- Bien, pasen los dos al escenario

Y como te llamas- me dijo Ren

S-shun-dije casi tartamudeando

Y tu damita, como te llamas?-

Me llamo Chris- le respondió a Ren

Bueno, supongo que son novios no?- nos pregunto Ren riéndose

NOOO- respondimos Chris y yo al unísono

Bueno, aun asi ganaron todo esto!-nos dijo señalando un montos de peluches chocolates y rosas de todos los colores

O_O No, esta ves te pasaste Ren

NOTAS DE AUTHOR

Hola, esta un poco cortito, pero tenia necesidad de subirlo, Haibaku ojala te guste y perdón por el retraso, y para los lectores solo les diré que hice este fic cuando tenia problemas existenciales y enamoramiento excesivo asi que ya sabrán.

Como de costumbre les pido sus reviews, que son la manera de saber que me apoyan, y también ya saben que acepto parejas sugerencias quejas y demas, también les informo que ya actualizare Misiones imposibles, para que esten listos a leerlo

ASI QUE…

BYE n_n


	2. Termino lo que empeze

El amor me llego en la fiesta

Charapter 2: Termino lo que empecé

Felicidades a la pareja, puedes besar a la novia o algo asi- me dijo Ren muy pícaro y bromista

REN! Ya te dije que no somos novios, solo somos amigo- le grite a Ren sonrojado y volteando a ver a Chris como se reía

Bueno, si ahora solo son amigos, pueden hacerse novios aquí ¿no?- me dijo Ren insinuando que fuéramos novios hay mismo

Ren, no te pases, te lo digo enserio solo somos amigos- le dije muy serio a Ren, que se estaba pasando un poco conmigo

Muy bien- dijo Ren con tono de que le ague la fiesta- pero bueno, aun así, debes llevarle todos los regalos a tu amiga- me dijo Ren aun así divirtiéndose

Claro, eso no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso- termino por irme junto con Chris, la cual iba un poco sonrojada ya que la tenia agarrada de la mano, pero yo no me di cuenta

Y pues, todavía quieres bailar un rato? – le pregunte a Chris

Claro, la noche aun es joven y tu y yo si sabemos como divertirnos- me dijo Chris mirándome a los ojos

Siii, la verdad si creo que tienes razón, tu y yo si sabemos como divertirnos jejej- le dije a Chris viéndola a los ojos

Pues bueno, que esperamos- me dijo Chris muy ansiosa tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome a la pista de baile

Después de eso estudiemos bailando distintos tipos de música, como la electronica, algo de música muy melosa la cual, bueno, cuando tienes una pareja con quien bailar ya no es tan melosa, y también otro tipo de música, cuando nos cansamos, fuimos a tomar un poco de ponche de la mesa de botana, en la cual seguimos ablando:

Y bueno, en general, ¿porque decidiste ir a hablarme?- me dijo Chris con curiosidad

Pues, hubo una única y simple razón –le respondí sabiendo que era mentira- desde que llegue a la fiesta, no se si lo notaste pero no pude dejar de verte, así que decidí venir a hablar contigo- termine de mencionarle mientras recordaba las palabras de Ren

Ooo, bueno, eso es bueno, ahora se que tienes expectativa y un gran valor- me dijo Chris un poco sonrojada y contenta

Por supuesto… expectativa y valor ¬¬- me mencione a mi mismo entre dientes

Dijiste algo?- me pregunto Chris

No, no dije nada- dije poniendo mis manos atrás de mi y sonriendo

Muy bien…- me dijo Chris viendo su muñeca y luego volteando a todos lados

¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunte a Chris un poco procurado

Amm… no es nada, solo que quisiera saber la hora mmm…- me dijo poniendo un dedo de su mano derecha en su boca y pensando

Aaaa pues…- le dije sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo y revisando la hora- bueno, son las 12:43 pm – te digo mientras sonrió

QUE?! Se supone que debería estar en casa a las 12:30!- me dijo muy apurada

No te apures, si quieres yo puedo llevarte a tu casa en mi auto- le digo a Chris que estaba muy pero muy apurada

Si, por favor es muy urgente- me dijo tiernamente preocupada

Muy bien… yo te llevo- le dije casi babeando ya que caí en sus encantadores ojos y me perdí

Haibaku (se escuchaba una vos muy a lo lejos)…Haibaku!... HAIBAKU! Tenemos que irnos ya

Aaammm, ¡a si! Perdon vamonos – le dije mientras los dos salíamos corriendo

A el frente estaba Ren viendo como corría con Chris de la mano, así que se empezó a burlar y me grito:

Oye, Haibaku, surte en tu velada romántica- me grito Ren levantando el pulgar de una mano lo cual hizo que me sonrojara muchísimo y me detuve a gritarle

OYE REN! YA ME CANSE DE QUE TE BURLES DE MI, ESTA VES LO VAS A PAGAR MUY CA…- de pronto Chris me grito- Haibaku, no te detengas!- así que seguí corriendo hacia la puerta

Bien, sube- le dije a Chris mientras habría su puerta del lado del copiloto

Gracias Habaku, ¿pero crees que es el momento de el caballerismo?

La verdad, yo creo que no hay hora para eso- le respondí mientras subo a el auto y lo enciendo

Emm… bueno, muy bien, pero aun así hay que apresurarnos- me dijo con apuro

Claro, no hay problema, llegaremos en 5 minutos, aunque…- le dije un poco apenado

Bueno, no te preocupes, yo te dirijo – me dijo Chris poniendo su mano sobre la mía, lo cual hizo que ambos nos sonrojáramos- pero bueno, es mejor seguir rápido

S…si, por supuesto- le respondí a Chris mientras comenzaba a conducir

Después, Chris estuvo conduciéndome hacia su casa, la cual si estaba un poco lejos de la de Anubias, pero eso no me impidió que llegáramos antes de la 1:00 a.m.

Ok, corre- le dije a Chris bajándola del auto

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc…- toco Chris en la puerta de su casa

Oooo Chris… por fin llegas n.n- le dijo su padre mientras abría la puerta- sin embargo, sabes que te permito llegar 30 minutos después de la hora indicada, pero a el parecer rompiste esa regla- le dijo su padre muy decepcionado

No, señor todo esto fue mi culpa, yo fui quien no la trajo a tiempo, por favor, discúlpeme

Esta bien joven, lo comprendo, a su edad me sucedía lo mismo, así que por esta ves la tomare como si no hubiera pasado

Oye.. psss Haibaku… creo que estamos a tiempo- me murmuro Chris

¿Por que lo dices?- le pregunto, ya que ella no traía reloj

Mira tu celular- me dijo apuntando a mi bolsillo, en el cual note que mi celular se estaba saliendo

Oye… tienes razón!- le dije a Chris con felicidad- Disculpe, señor…- llame a el padre de Chris

¿Dígame?- me dijo

Mire, creo que hemos llegado a tiempo- le dije enseñándole mi celular, el cual marcaba las 12:59

Oooo, valla, usted tiene razón, esta señorita no tendrá su primera advertencia hoy- dijo el señor sonriéndome y se retiro

Bueno, esta ves todo salio bien, ¿no Chris?

Claro, tienes razón, pero bueno, es muy tarde y tengo que irme- me dijo feliz

Ok, pues supongo que te veo luego Chris, hay me la pase de maravilla contigo

Igual yo contigo Haibaku, espero verte pronto,- dijo Chris mientras se metía a su casa, yo me di media vuelta con los ojos cerrados y camine hacia mi auto

De pronto escuche unos murmullos y la puerta que se abrió, no le tome atención y seguí caminando pero… de pronto Chris me do un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla

No hay primera cita, sin beso en la mejilla- me dijo Chris corriendo de nuevo a su casa

Bbb…bbb… buenas noches- dije mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos y yo me sonrojaba como un tomate

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola, los saludo con esta conti que cree mientras estaba…. Divirtiendome bastante con una persona, que a mi parecer esta conti fue mas larga que el principio, pero eso no importa, es el fic especia de Haibaku y ya, espero que te guste Haibaku, y si quieres (froto mis manos) nos vengamos de Ren jejeje

Ren: oye que me vas a hacer T_T

Yo: no lo se… Haibaku lo decidirá

Ren:ooooo… demonios

Bueno amigos dejen reviews con sus parejas quejas comentarios felicitaciones y demás

Por cierto, persona especial, por favor no digas nada de lo sucedido, no creo que se quieran enterar e.e

ASI QUE

BYE…


End file.
